Gas bag covers usual hitherto consist of a single or two-component injection-molded plastics part featuring integrally molded fastener webs on its inner side. The cover is secured to the steering wheel hub or dashboard by means of studs or bolts engaging recesses in the fastener webs. Due to vibrations in the vehicle during its operation the recesses in the pliant plastic material may, however, become permanently widened. To prevent this, numerous recesses and fastener means have been provided to reduce the forces acting on the individual recess.